Making Magic
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Page desides to help Bernie out on his Magic to win a bet. How will Page help Bernie on his magic and will Page win the bet? Only one way to find out. (Spoiler aleart: This take place in season 3 episode Paige way v. Frankie Way and there are facts in this story that will spoil the epsode if you have not seen it)


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and or Disney's Bizarvark in any way. This story was a request by **NeoDeva999 **This take place during the episode called Paige Way v. Frankie Way of season three with a twist of cores.

* * *

When Bernie and Zane ask Paige and Frankie to give them feedback on their magic tricks, the girls decide to put their opposing views to the test. Frankie thought it was best to tell Zane to quit magic and focus on something else. As for Page she thought by supporting Bernie he can do great. Page was in basement helping Bernie fail at a simple trick over and over again.

Her positive words could only do so much. Then she thought of an idea. She knew Bernie had a crush on her before meeting Amelia in person so she decided maybe take that as an advantage and hopped that he still have some sexual feelings towards herself. She soon stood up and smiled at her good friend.

"I have an idea. Every time you do a trick right I will take a pice of clothing off."

Wait so if i keep doing things right you be naked then. Which means you be the first girl to be naked in my room. Yah so cool, cool. Lets do it."

"Let me finish, but if you fail at a trick i will put something back on."

"Oh so I get awarded for doing good and a punishment for doing something bad?"

"In away yes."

"Ok cool, cool."

Bernie can't wait to see a girl naked in his room. He had a feeling Page would be the only one willing to get naked in front of him or just be naked in his room in the first place. As that's the kind of friend she is. He just hopes he don't fail too much. He took a deep breath and started to do the coin trick one more time. Once he pulled it off right the two hugged. When the hug broke Page to her word took off a shoe.

After some tricks done right Page was left warring just her bra and panties. Bernie was hard seeing his friend this way and hoped Page did not notice, but she did. They called it a day and Page put her cloths back on. Once she was gone Bernie quickly took care of his dick. The next few days Page was striping off for Bernie but this time Page decided two pices of clothing for a medium trick.

She has yet to decide what to do if the trick was very hard and epic. But right now Page still manged to be in her bra and panties at the end of the day but did put cloths back on less times in the past. Bernie showed promise and Page can't wait to win this bet. As the days of practice Page began to put cloths back on less and less until she was completely topples showing of her C cup breasts for the first time. Bernie was really hard now.

He just wanted to reach out and touch her breasts, but knew that would be a bad idea. But at least he felt then With his chest as both of them hugged. Page was really impressed. It would only be time now she would be naked. As more days went by Page had yet to be naked but topples instead showing off her C cup breasts. She wondered what he was packing in his pants. The thought of it found herself naked in a empty room and playing with her pussy.

The next day it was a fundraiser hosted by Zane with Bernie being the magical act. Page could not be more proud for him. That was until he reveled what trick he was going to do. The Refrigerator of Death. Page's eyes widen and wondered what did she just do after not only finding out no one has pulled it off yet and the practice run failed in Page's mind.

Frankie and others watched on as the trick was about to begin. Page really wanted to say something before it was to late. Then the unthinkable happened. Bernie became the first one to pulled it off. Everyone was amazed. When the tick was over Page hugged Bernie.

The two end up in a dressing room with the door locked. Bernie so pumped about what he did he forgot about Page's award for doing tricks right. She quickly stripped leaving only her panties on. She hugged Bernie one more time before removing her panties. If Bernie was not hard he was now. Page placed Bernie's hands on her breasts and walks closer to him with his hands still on her breasts.

She leaned in and planted a kiss on Bernie's lips and steeped away. The two smiled and soon she was on her knees and quickly pulled down his pants along with his boxers. Page's eyes widen seeing the size of her friend's dick. It was bigger then seeing it in his pants. Page was not able to wrap her hand on the twelve inch dick. Now this will be one impressive trick if she could have all twelve inches in her mouth.

"Holly shit this is big."

"Oh yah I never really notice"

Page's pussy was dripping wet and quickly slid Berny's dick in her mouth. Bernie just moaned as she sucked away. This first blow job was amazing even if this was also Page's first time. The only practice she got was on her five inch dildo. While sucking Bernie off she was also jacking him off while she rubbed her pussy. Bennie ended up taking off his shirt as it felt right to be naked like Page. Page soon stopped sucking his dick and started to lick up the rest of the shaft that she was unable to fit in her mouth.

Bernie was impressed that Page was able to suck half of his dick in the first place.

Page just kept licks away on his shaft which lead her to sucking his balls before sliding his twelve inch back into her mouth. She bobbed away until Bernie was on edge and after a few more bobs he shot his load into her mouth. Page quickly swallowed every drop.

She slowly pulled out and stood up. Bernie leaned in and the two started to make out with Bernie tasting his cum. As they where making out Page ended up sitting in a chair. When the kissing broke Bennie stared to suck on her breasts. Page closed her eyes and placed her hands on the back of Bernie's head. Bernie just kissed and sucked all over Page's breasts before making his way to her pussy.

Watching so much porn Bernie knew what to do. Page quickly moaned as she was being eaten out. His tong worked its magic on her pussy and it wasn't long until she squirted all over him. This did not stop Bernie for keep on eating Page out as she kept moaning and plays with her breasts. He soon added a few fingers as he kept eating her out. Page had squirted three more times until Bernie stopped.

"Please Bennie make your dick disappear in my pussy."

Bernie smiled and leaned in and made out with Page. As she was tasting herself Bernie slid in causing more moaning and Page to squirt again. The fucking was slow at first but it was enough for Page's breasts to bounce. Page saw the imprint of Bernie's dick on her belly. This will be one magical fucking. Bernie soon picked up speed and the real moaning began. After thrusting all of twelve inches into Page they end up finding themselves of Bernie sitting down now as Page rides his dick after she squirted seven times.

Page's breasts really started to bounce as she was riding all twelve inches. Bernie's hands where soon back on Page's breasts as she kept on riding him. Page squirted thee more times until Bernie was on edge and after a few more thrusts onto his dick he had to tell Page.

"I'm going to shoot."

"I don't care shoot that magic cum in me."

After several thrusts later Bernie and Page came at the same time. It was the most cum Bernie has ever shot and it was the longest squirt Page had done in their life's. The two made out one more time. Paige pull's out of Bernie and starts to leave forgetting she is still naked. As she was about to exit the door, she send him a wink and promising to continue this the more he continue to impress her. Bernie could not wait and glad he has his own room at the house. However they where not alone in the dressing room as a young boy saw the whole thing as he felt strange and wondered why his dick was hard.

* * *

I hope you enjoyes this story please let me know what you think.


End file.
